Who are you?
by animelver10111
Summary: Lucy,natsu, and happy go on a mission, something terrible happens that may cause lucy to loose her memory. What will natsu do to get it back? What happens if she never gets it back? What happens when a dark guild seeks revenge? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: who are you**

Lucy ran around the corner of the dark empty streets, scared and confused. She looked around as she screamed out the name "natsu" a bunch of times as she continued looking around. smoke came out of her mouth as she breathed in and out in the cold weather. She crossed her arms across her chest as she started shivering. She could hear a faint sound coming from some where far of. It sounded like foot steps running across the pavement. And they where coming quickly. Lucy, happy went on a job to find a bandit that stole many things and disappeared after words like a ghost. Once they finally happened to find th bandit, he ran of and natsu and happy have been chasing him ever since. But in the process they lost Lucy. Lucy turned oaround quickly ,her light blonde hair swaying to the side lightly. She saw a man with a black ski mask that only covered his nose and up. He had a bag at his side that was making a clinging sound with each step he took. Behind him was natsu and happy flying behind him with there faces dripping in water. There clothes looked like someone dumped a huge bucket of water on them. Lucy was started as they came running down the street. The man ran past lucy quickly but stopped short and ran to her. He pulled out a small knife and pressed it against her throat. Again she was startled as natsu and happy stopped a few feet away from them. Natsu's fist where now clenched tightly as fire spirted out of his hands. Lucy winced in pain as the man pushed the knife event closer to her throat. A drop of her blood slithered down her neck. Natsu's whole body engulfed in flames as sparks and heat flowed of him. The man took step back bringing lucy with him. Happy slowly started walking towards lucy as the man was distracted by natsu and his flames. The man finally noticed happy as soon as happy was right next to Lucy's leg. The man kicked happy away which made natsu even more angry. The man took another step back but stopped short making a tiny cut on lucys neck. Lucy out of the corner of her eye a cliff. That's why he stopped. The bandit grabbed lucy's pony tail and pulled it harshly making her neck move making the knife move around on her neck. The man was to distracted by finding a way out of this that he didn't see natsu send a bright flame at the bandits head. The flame grazed Lucy's shoulder at the flame sent the bandit of the cliff. Of course that was really stupid. The bandit held on to Lucy's hair even tighter. They both fell down of the cliff screaming. Happy fan of the cliff and dived for lucy as he reached out his hand trying his best to catch her. Lucy's hair flew in the wind as she got closer and closer to the hard ground .


	2. Chapter 2

**Who are you**

chapter 2:

lucy pov:

I blinked lightly as a bright light shone above me making me squint to even see anything. Where was I? What's happenig ? My eyes finally adjusted to the light above me that finally seemed a little less bright. I looked to the side and out of the corner of my eye I could see little girl with long blue pigtails standing beside me smiling from ear to ear. She had a tiny white cat with clothes on standing next to her with her eyes closed shut. The little girl said "lucy, your finally awake, charle was just searching the future to see if you where alright, but know you are, finally" she said smiling happily. I looked around still a bit confused as i rubbed my hair back and said "who are you, where am I" . A boy with rosy pink hair came dashing into the room. He had a white scarf rapped around his neck and Flying next to him was a blue cat with pure white wings. The guy said "lucy, your ok". I looked at him still not sure of much. I said "who are you people, are you my dads new servants that came to get me". As soon as I finished my sentence the boy with rosy pink hair stared at me blankly as he said "lucy what's the last thing you remember". I tapped my finger and said "Hm well i just ran away from home and I'm guessing your my dads servants coming to take me back to that awful place. " I said glaring at them. I saw some sort of pink symbol on my hand that resembled the sign of a guild I adored. I gasped loudly and stared at the pink sign on my hand. I said getting a bit worried "what's happening" . A boy with jet black hair came in the room, he was wearing a neclace that seemed to look like a sword or something and he was shirtless. I started blushing like crazy as he walked over to me with a grin on his face. He rubbed my head lightly and smiling as he said "hey luc, nice to see your better". My cheeks turned even more pink thehn the boys hair as I stared at him wide eyed. I gasped and said "wait your grey fullbuster and natsu dragneel from fairytail arnt you". The one that was shirtless looked confused and said "um and your lucy heartfilia from fairy tail to". I looked at him suprised a bit and said in almost a squeak "what". The little girl looked at me with tears filling up in her eyes as she said "you have amnesia , lucy". I looked at every one in the room and said quitly "what".


End file.
